


Blood of Kingdoms

by DarthChocolate



Series: Future of Kingdoms [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Not A Happy Ending, Rated For Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthChocolate/pseuds/DarthChocolate
Summary: After all of Regent Cersei's scheming with the High Sparrow and the Tyrell's schemes, the bloody outcome of the Iron Throne.
Series: Future of Kingdoms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716421
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Fruit of Evil Deeds

There had been a false start to winter, which made people hopefully of no winter befalling them. It came in brutal force upon King’s Landing especially on the Red Keep. The castle needed a strong snowstorm to wash off all the blood. The event would be referred to as the “Seven Deaths,” or the “Bloody Crown of the Red Keep.”  
Regardless of the name, it began with one planned murder, which led to a dozen more. Regent Cersei and Queen Margaery Tyrell were acquitted of all their crimes. Cersei should have been overjoyed. She wore a fake smile to dinner with her son, his wife, Lord Tyrell, who was Hand of the King, and Loras Tyrell a kingsguard. How could she be happy with the Tyrells in control of the kingdom? Soon, Margaery would have her son King Tommen under her thumb. Cersei would be tossed back to Casterly Rock. “Until there comes another, younger and more beautiful, to cast you down,” the old hag had told her. Though, Cersei seriously doubts that anyone could view Margaery as more beautiful than her. Perhaps, the old woman had bad eyes. It didn’t matter. There was one way to stop the Tyrells from taking the throne. Cersei was prepared to do whatever it took.  
Ser Meryn Trant wasn’t, “I’m not going to kill the young queen. Even if the opportunity presented itself, it would only take a mere servant catching a glimpse of me. Then, my head would be on the chopping block. You can’t prevent that anymore. All of King’s Landing adores her. You know I have no issue in killing. I simply don’t wish to be executed.”  
“What about her brother Loras?” It irked her to suggest this instead. He should obey her without question. She has lost so many allies and so much power. She couldn’t exert such authority yet. Soon, she would be able to, once that little girl was dead.   
“That’s doable,” Ser Meryn grinned wickedly.   
“Alright, you do so, and I’ll make you Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.” Cersei promised. Her brother Jaime was the commander, but he wasn’t here again. He deserved to lose the title for not coming when she summoned him. She couldn’t count on him. She could only rely on Ser Robert Strong.  
Her strong silent knight obeyed her and immediately set upon killing Queen Margaery. Cersei wished that more men were like Ser Robert. She told him to strangle Margaery when she was alone in the garden. They were in luck. All of her ladies in waiting had rushed inside because of the cold. Margaery got distracted by a lone rose still standing amidst the snow. The girl plucked the rose, and it was the last thing that she ever did. Cersei heard the ladies in waiting screaming throughout the castle. She toasted her victory.   
Ser Robert’s action didn’t go unnoticed. Lancel Lannister spotted him as he stared out the window. He rallied almost all of the Warrior’s Sons to face the giant at the royal pig pen. Ser Robert slayed half of them. Nothing seemed to even harm him. They stabbed him all over, and Ser Robert wasn’t bothered by it. Lancel grabbed a torch and lit Ser Robert on fire. As the fire spread, the swine trampled one another to escape. The whole pen went up in smoke along with Ser Robert, Lancel and the Warrior’s Sons.  
Everyone in the Red Keep was running in a panic. Cersei couldn’t believe that they were in such an uproar over the young queen’s death, until she heard someone else had die. It must have been Loras. His father Lord Tyrell had been grieving profusely. “Your grace, I’m… I’m so sorry.”  
What was the lackwit apologizing for? She looked around the room. She saw Ser Balon Swann, a kingsguard. Where was her son Tommen? Ser Balon gestured to the window. She crept towards it in dread. Several stories down laid a body in the snow. Ser Balon attempted to speak with her. Cersei ignored him and ran down the stairs. She cradled her dead son in her arms. “Who did this?”  
“I saw the Dornish girl leaving his –“  
“KILL HER!” Cersei ordered Ser Balon. “Kill all of them.”  
Some castle guards and the City Watch were deployed in pursuit. Ser Balon went to the White Tower to gather the few remaining kingsguards. When he caught sight of Ser Loras dead on the large weirwood table and Ser Meryn’s bloody sword, Ser Balon promptly attacked him. He vanquished Ser Meryn. He was about to depart as a shadowy figure drew his sword and killed Ser Balon.  
The following day, the throne room had scarcely anyone there. Queen Cersei had three castle guards and the sole remaining kingsguard Ser Boros Blount standing next to her. “Where are you going?”  
“Back to Highgarden, my lady.” Lord Tyrell barely turned around to face her. “I must consult with the other lords.” He took all his people with him.  
She should have been rejoicing. The Tyrells were gone. She was finally ruling by her own name. The High Sparrow was finally dead. She lost Ser Robert, but Qyburn could always make her another knight. After Tommen’s brief funeral, she has all the nobles bow to her. She was going to retire for the evening, until a large party busted into the throne room.  
A silver haired young man with purple eyes stood at the front of the large armed group. Her unhappy daughter Myrcella stood near him. “I am King Aegon the Sixth, son of Prince Rhaegar and Princess Elia.” All her guards dropped their weapons to him. “Good mother,” his voice was a fake sweet tone. “You’re sitting on my throne.”


	2. A Shadow of Truth

_With the death of Septa Scolera,_ Tyene Sand was readied readily accepted by the High Sparrow. She hadn’t been able to join his inner circle yet. She was position high enough to learn the outlining of his group. This enabled her to detect when something was going on.

The High Sparrow recently had secret meeting with a cloaked figure. “The princess has been sent to Casterly Rock. The queen regent didn’t think the girl is safe here. The Lannisters have made many well-deserved enemies,” the High Sparrow jeered. “When do I meet your leader?”

“Patience, all in due time,” the figure assured him.

Why would they care about the Princess Myrcella unless they were planning something? Tyene sent a raven to Prince Doran and her sister Obara. She didn’t have much to tell them. The secret meetings were carefully concealed. Their letters didn’t divulge much. The High Sparrow was secretly planning a meeting of all septons to discuss the gods’ choice for the Iron Throne. The meeting was to be held in Oldtown. Once the decision was made, septons from all over Westeros were expected to instruct their followers to support the rightful king by force.

Could it be this supposed Aegon Targaryen gathering more allies? Tyene didn’t know for sure, until a familiar face showed up. Gerold Dayne “Darkstar” snuck inside the sept with the two other men. All three men were lousy at being stealthy. They tried to make up for their failing with cloaks and a room far away from everyone. They entered the room for prayers to the Stranger.

Inside, the High Sparrow, Theodan Wells and one of the Warrior’s Sons waited for them. “Greetings, my grace,” the High Sparrow bowed. Theodan Wells glared at Gerold. He must have known Georld’s unsavory reputation.

“Have preparations been made for my royal wedding?”

“They have indeed made, King Aegon. Your soldiers and the Warrior’s Sons will join forces and will take down the false king, Tommen. The immoral Lannisters and Tyrells will be dashed to pieces.” That seemed to please the High Sparrow greatly.

“Justice and peace will return to the realm.” Aegon slid off his hood and reached out his hand to the High Sparrow.

The High Sparrow went to shake his hand. Suddenly, he stopped, “atonement. The silver hair and those purple eyes.”

“Yes, I’m Rhaegar’s son –“

“No,” the High Sparrow interrupted Aegon. “You’re Lord Velaryon’s son. He stole you from Lady Ashara Dayne after he had her removed from the royal household. He confessed his scheme to me. I was the septon at Driftmark. I knew it was wrong, but I forgive him because he paid me to. It broke Lady Ashara’s heart. She thought you were dead. I gave up the vain greedy ways of the septon that day. The gods have finally forgiven me. You’re here.”

Aegon’s face sunk in terror. “Kill him.” His kingsguard, Rolly Duckfield couldn’t believe his words.

Gerold didn’t need to be told twice. He thrusted his sword through the High Sparrow’s heart. Theodan took down the confused Rolly and confronted Gerold. The Warrior’s Son and Theodan were quickly vanquished by Gerold. “Now what?” Gerold cleaned his blade.

“We’ll make it look like Ser Robert killed them.” Aegon scrambled for a new plan. “We’ll have to take Duck’s body with us.”

“What about our other plans?” Gerold lifted up Rolly’s arm.

Aegon glanced around the room. “We’ll simply find another scapegoat.”

Tyene stuck very close and very still next to the wall. She couldn’t get caught. Prince Doran needed to be informed the truth about Aegon. It wasn’t easy to remain in the shadows especially with his choice of scapegoat.

Every man with a sword in King’s Landing was after Nymeria Sand. Supposedly, she had killed King Tommen. Tyene knew it was a lie, but it sounded possible. She had a difficult decision to make expose herself and save her sister, or let her sister get captured or killed. She quickly made her choice. She discovered her sister hiding out in a tavern. Soon, someone else would spot her. Tyene casually poured some basilisk blood into several men’s drinks. The men became violently crazy. The two sisters escaped the chaos.

“Do you have any horses?” Nym looked around the street.

“Arianne does,” Tyene gestured for her to follow. “She’s not too far away.”

“Why is she here?”

“To tell the regent about the kidnapping.”

“That won’t matter. She thinks I killed him. She won’t trust any Dornish.”

They weaved through the streets. They spotted Arianne and Daemon. Arianne had insisted on staying in King’s Landing until they successfully rescue Nym. They had horses and were prepared to leave. Tyene was relieved to see them. She gave Arianne a hug. Her instincts took over. She shoved Arianne back. A blade was thrusted through her back to her front. “Sis-“ The sword was yanked out. Tyene fell down dead.

“Almost,” Gerold shook the blood off his sword.

Arianne desired one thing over Dorne and her own life. She whipped out her dagger. She wanted to slit his throat. Nym and Daemon wanted it too especially with Gerold’s smug expression. The fiend could taunt them, since he alerted the Gold Cloaks to their presences. Daemon dragged Arianne along to the horses. The princess cursed and vowed to kill Gerold.

In the shadows of King’s Landing, another figure made the same oath.


	3. The Real Siege

While there were seven deaths in King’s Landing, seven new lives thrived on Dragonstone. Former prostitutes, who had been spared from the High Sparrow’s wrath, worked as warriors and castle servants.   
Daisy had lost everything during the War of the Five Kings. She was forced to work as a prostitute to feed her and her younger sister Lily. She had been grateful that her sister was allowed to come with her to Dragonstone. They maintained the new glass garden for the castle. The castle sept had been burnt down. Instead of leaving it abandon, they built a glass garden for their winter crops.   
Maris and Kayla had become maids. They washed most of the clothes in the castle. They were close friends. Rolland Storm had caught the young girls playing during work. He reminded himself, “the castle needed the help.” He hadn’t fancied their appointment. He did approve of the young woman Jeyne. Despite her two unruly sons, she was a fine cook.   
Alayaya, Gwenys and Ellyn began training to be soldiers. Gwenys and Ellyn were taught archery. Alayaya was instructed in fencing and the use of a poleaxe. All three had the responsible of being lookouts. Ever since the Tyrells had visited their shores, Rolland knew it was only a matter of time before a real threat came for them. Gwenys had been the lookout the day that several ships were spotted on the horizon. She sounded the warning through the village as she rode to the castle.  
Some of the villagers escaped to the castle. The gates were shut as the enemies arrived at their ports. “Has the Lannisters and Tyrells forces come for us?” Rolland didn’t trust the truce to be respected.  
“No,” Maester Pylos stared through the Myrish eye. “It’s the Golden Company.” The men at Storm’s End had warned them of these foreign sellswords. Actually, most of the sellswords had been Westerosi.   
The Golden Company was easy to tell with their mighty elephants. The beasts looked like they were made to ram down castle gates. Harry Strickland had been thoroughly confident of their success. He chose to lead this assault on Dragonstone. He wasted no time marching his sellswords to the castle. They were primed to win the battle. They had the superior numbers and the powerful elephants.   
As they approached the castle, the ground underneath them caved in. Alayaya couldn’t believe it, “but we didn’t finish it.” She had proposed to make a deep moot for the castle defense.  
They started by widening the underground tunnels, while they dug for more dragonglass. “Elephant weigh more.” Pylos had been there, as they tested to see if it was dangerous for a wagon to cross over it. The ground seemed safe.   
“You just stroke the first major blow to our enemies.” Rolland clapped her back.  
The elephants crushed everything in the craters as they panicked. Alayaya cringed at the sight of the carnage. Rolland realized he needed more dead sellswords to drive the enemies away. He gathered all his archers and took advantage of the enemies’ distraction. His archers bombarded the Golden Company with fiery arrows. They continued to fire until the enemies decided to cut their losses and retreat.  
The castle briefly celebrated their victory. Alayaya sat by Pylos during the feast. “What happens next?” She expected some kind of daring plan.  
“We wait.”  
She frowns, “won’t they find some way to break into the castle?”  
“They will, though hopefully not before the king returns. They still have the greater numbers.” Pylos’s eyes glistened slightly at her with a hint of mischief, “unless we conceive another option.”  
“Lord Tyrion Lannister used wildfire to attack the fleet in Blackwater Bay. Might we be able to toss more fire at them?”  
“He had wildfire to use. It was a good plan, which didn’t cost him any lives.” Pylos recalled the reports. “This castle has a few secrets. We might devise a plan from them.” He led her and Rolland through a secret passageway to a small port. “The Targaryens favored secret routes to escape in their castles. This narrow passage was probably used by the master-of-arms to smuggle the prince and princess to Essos.”  
“What are you suggesting that we use it for?” Rolland glanced at the two of them.   
“Sneak attacks,” Alayaya responded enthusiastic.   
Pylos clarified, “like raids. We can sail two small boats out from here. One group sets their ships on fire. Most of the Golden Company will leave to save the ships. While they’re going, our other group will beset the remaining sellswords with fire wagons. We’ll set their camp ablaze.”  
“It sounds like something the dishonorable Ironborn would do.” Rolland begrudgingly admitted, “yet, it is a good plan. You have my permission to proceed.”  
Alayaya led the group for the fire wagons. It had actually been fire carts and a few fire arrorws. The sellswords’ camp was in chaos. Still, she didn’t stay there for long. They promptly left. They didn’t wear armor. Their clothes were dark. This made their escape easier in the dark.   
The plan wasn’t successful as they had wished. Pylos held it as a victory. With just two deaths and everyone else returning back safely, those were good results. Rolland would have preferred more enemies’ deaths. He was content with the enemies’ supplies being hit. The sellswords would have to retreat back for more supplies or hope for reinforcements with supplies. He preferred the latter. He hungered for a glorious battle.   
The villagers were glad for full bellies and sturdy walls. They brought all their food and livestock that they could inside the castle. The livestock had been chickens, pigs, and a few goats. The castle had enough food for three years. The fishermen didn’t wish to be stuck inside. Most of them chose to flee to Driftmark before the battle had started. Even the more loyal ones, who remained, didn’t wanted to engage in more sneak attacks. The first attack made their hearts race enough. Rolland fumed over it, but Pylos responded, “they’re not soldiers.” One fisherman had kindly offered to smuggle in more food. He was no Ser Davos. However, he had been all that they had.   
The Gold Company didn’t flee from their shores nor did they receive any reinforcements. A little food came for them. Snow came for the Seven Kingdoms. Most of the lands had gotten a few feet worth of snow except for the Crownland’s islands, Dorne and the Marshlands. Dragonstone received barely a few inches of snow. Dorne and the Marshlands were barren of any snow. The Golden Company soon lost Storm’s End to the snow and a new tactic, “war pigs.” The screaming swine caused the highly discipline elephants to panic. The castle was reclaimed for Stannis. The snow didn’t discourage the sellswords in Dragonstone.  
It proved to be a hardship. The sellswords attempted to make wooden bridges to cross over the crater. The small amounts of snow caused many men to slip and fall to the death. The Gold Company was unaccustomed to the cold. Several men fell ill.  
A few people in the castle became ill. It didn’t disturb the castle’s routines. Rolland’s men were split into two groups. One group remained behind and guarded the castle. The other group continued to mine the dragonglass. The men preferred the caves, since they found the tunnels warmer. All the rooms with fireplace in the castle were occupied. The villagers helped make weapons and maintain the castle.   
“There needs to be some merriment. I’m not suggesting drinking and revelry.” Jeyne stared at her two sons, who were being taught how to read by Pylos. “More like some mummers coming here to perform and lift everyone’s spirits. We could use that especially with this terrible weather and those deadly sellswords at our door.”  
“Perhaps, we could ask the mummer king in King’s Landing to come.” Rolland amused.  
Pylos recommended, “the children could perform a play.” Jeyne fancied the idea. Her son Lonnel and Daisy’s sister Lily acted out the story of Elenei and Durran. They constructed a fake tower from chairs and cloth. Some of villagers’ children enthusiastic knocked down the fake towers. Her youngest son played the part of Brad the Builder. The audience clapped after the performance was done.  
There were plans to make another play. However, a real assault befell them. The Golden Company waged a two-fold attack on them. They charged for the castle gate. A secret attack was orchestra in one of the tunnels. The tunnels were narrow. The Targaryen had thick doors guarding the passage. Instead of dozen men hacking open the door, there was at best two sellswords. Some of the castle guards crept behind the small group of sellswords. The door opened. Rolland’s men attacked them from both sides. The Golden Company retreated in defeat.  
“Do you think men will swoon now that I have a battle scar?” Alayaya stared at Pylos as he cleaned her wound. His lips curved up a little.  
Rolland was absorbed in determining the enemies next move. “The fight felt so… ill conceived. They seemed almost desperate.”  
“They might be,” Pylos reasoned. “Their supplies might be depleted. More enemies could have arisen against them. The mere cold weather could be defeating more of them than use. I do suggest that we use some of the enemies’ loot to buy more provision.”  
“Agreed,” Rolland examined one of the sellswords gold arm rings. They had collected about two dozen of the gold rings. He thought the sellswords pompous and vain for wearing them. Noblemen wore gold. True warriors wore steel.  
Four gold arm rings were traded in secret to the captain of the Feathery Kiss. She would be given five more upon the arrival of the castle’s supplies. Rolland eagerly awaited the ship. A raven came first.   
He raced through the castle in search of Pylos. Rolland stumbled upon Alayaya. “Where is the maester?” She had often been in his company.  
“He is visiting the sick ones.”  
Rolland headed towards the tower, which housed the sick ones. He spotted Pylos giving directions to the cook. “They’re to eat soups preferable with broiled chicken in them. Some berries and cabbage on the side would be good. Tea or water should be given to them. Thank you.”  
“Maester Pylos,” Rolland called out. “Did we receive a letter?”  
“Oh yes,” Pylos seemed tired. “King Aegon the Sixth proposes peace by either taking Shireen as his second wife or having his firstborn son marrying her. He would also appoint Stannis onto his small council.”  
“The sheer gull of that pretender.” Rolland snarled.  
Pylos’ eyes began to droop. “This letter shows that he is afraid of a conflict, or it would have been written with more authority …” He collapsed to the floor. He awoke in bed with Alayaya holding a bowl of soup for him. She touched his forehead. “I have a fever.” He worried, “you shouldn’t be near me. You’ll get sick.”  
Alayaya ignored him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. He ate some of his soup and fell back to sleep. He became hot to the touch, so she placed him in a tub. She promptly took him out and covered a blanket over him. Pylos shivered, “please tell me something. I like listening to you.”  
“The fisherman came back. He brought some wheat, chickens and a dog.”  
“Kayla will be happy.” He rested his head against her shoulder. “She wanted a dog. Her family had one.”  
She rubbed his back. “Did you have a dog as a boy?”  
“A cat.”  
“What did it look like?” He had fallen asleep. Alayaya watched over as she read a book. A few hours later, he woke in a fog.   
“Please, I’ll say it right. Please don’t hit me.”  
“You’re safe, Pylos.” She touched his face to calm him down. “I won’t let anyone hurt you.” She sat him up on her lap and had him drink some Nettle tea.  
He stared at her face. “You’re beautiful.” His head dropped as he went unconscious again. His fever broke. He opened his eyes. His head was on her lap, and she was stroking his hair. He quickly rose. “I’m sorry. Did we … I’m sorry. I must get back to work.” His face felt hot from his blush. He attempted to stand up.  
“You should rest more,” she advised.   
Rolland entered the room. “She is right. You should and can rest. Our scouts just returned. The Golden Company has boarded their ship and sailed away. Rest now. I’ll need you soon to help plan our defense.” He gave Alayaya a warning glance before he departed. He still didn’t trust her fully near Pylos.  
Pylos’ legs wobbly as he stood. To her relief, he decided to sit down. She smiled at him. “So, your family is from Braavos.”  
“Why do you say that?” His eyes widened.   
“You had a faint Braavos accent when you were feverish.”  
He laid back on the bed. “My grandfather moved to Gulltown from Braavos. He couldn’t afford to live there anymore. My mother was born here as was I. My grandfather never truly lost his accent.”  
“You associated with him often, so you developed a slight accent. One of the maesters at the Citadel took offence to it and beat you until you no longer had the accent.” He bent his head down. She could tell that he didn’t wish to speak about it. She chose a different subject. “You also said during your fever that I was beautiful.”  
He gently kissed her hand. “You are beautiful.”  
Most men barely glance at her face when they call her beautiful. A romantic gesture was something unknown to her. Daisy enjoyed teasing her about it. The young girl viewed Alayaya as an older sister or sometimes a mother in dire situations. A week later, Pylos had fully recovered. Daisy and Alayaya had been working together unloading supplies from the swan ship. Kayla ran over to them midway to the castle. “Maester Pylos has a gift for Yaya.”  
“Aww, another gift,” Daisy teased her. Pylos had been placing fresh flowers in Alayaya’s bed chamber, until the frost killed all the wildflowers.   
Alayaya pretended not to be excited. As she entered the castle, she was astonished to see a white mare. “Jayla’s dog found it. The Golden Company must have lost it during the conflict. I reasoned that you should have it since every warrior could use a good horse.” He handed her the horse’s reins. “What are you going to call it?”  
“Winter.”


	4. Choosing the Monster

_There were feet of snow covering King’s Landing._ Most streets were nearly emptied. It hadn’t been due to the cold. King Aegon the Sixth now ruled more cruelly than the cold. Some people whispered worse than Maegor. The king had summoned his great lords to come and give him fealty. The Wardens of the West, Vale and Reach didn’t come nor did Dorne. Only a handful of minor lords from the Crownlands arrived. There was no mention of war against Aegon and no mention of supporting his rule. It left Aegon in a vulnerable condition. The Golden Company could protect him from one group’s army, but not if two or three kingdoms rebel, he would lose. A king couldn’t look afraid. He issued heavy taxes on his subjects and imposed sever punishment for any who refused. He needed the money to pay his men. The snow couldn’t wash away all the blood of his crimes.

Queen Myrcella saw the blood-stained streets from her window in the Red Keep. An old servant woman fixed her hair as she petted one of her late brother’s cats. She had desired to be queen and usurped her brother. There would have never been a battle as Princess Arianne had expected. Myrcella knew Tommen didn’t want to be king. He desired to be free from their cruel brother, the callous royal court and from the unbearable pressures. It broke her heart that she couldn’t save her little brother. She always feared the crown would kill him, and it did.

At least, she saved Prince Trysane from Aegon. The fiend forced her to marry him about threating Prince Trysane’s life. She recalled Aegon’s victory smile during their wedding. He got his throne, while her Dornish prince escaped. This was her sole happy thought. Trysane was safe.

Myrcella had to consider her present situation as much as she loathed to. This supposed Targaryen prince on the throne due to her marriage. She was the late king’s daughter. For being a princess, she had no friends or allies in King’s Landing. Aegon should be overthrown. Yet, should she be the one to overthrow him? Could she even do it?

Her mother entered the room and immediately ordered the servant away. “My poor sweet girl, the terrible trials that you had to endure.” She kneeled down next to her daughter. “It will soon be all over with.” Cersei attempted to console her. Myrcella would have been comforted except for that familiar tone of her mother’s voice. “I need you to be brave.” Cersei slid a small vial into Myrcella’s hand. “You have to kill Aegon.”

Myrcella rose from her chair. “That’s your solution. What will happen if I do? The Golden Company will place my head on a pike, or some innocent person might die in my stead.”

“They won’t harm you. They need you. You’re the only one, who can get close to him. There is going to be a feast with several nobles. It’s the perfect time to strike.”

“No, it’s not the right time. We need the Lannister army. They can protect the people in King’s Landing from the Golden Company. They’ll surely pillage the citizens before they flee to Essos.”

“The peasants don’t matter. We don’t have time. We can’t let him grow stronger.”

“A queen’s people should always matter to her. I’ll wait for reinforcements.”

“He’ll do unspeakable things to you, my dear sweet daughter.”

“We consummated the marriage.”

“Are you with child? I’ll fetch you some Moon Tea?”

“I’m not pregnant nor does he wish me to be now.”

“That makes no sense. He needs an heir to secure his kingdom. He’s a fool.”

“Actually mother, he is quite intelligent in this part. I’m too young. I could easily die in childbirth. One child can also die easily. He desires multiple heirs.”

“My poor sweet girl, pour the potion in his drink and save yourself from suffering.”

“Do I look like Joffrey to you?” Myrcella couldn’t stand it any longer. “Am I a lackwit to be fooled by your charms? Am I to be deceived into doing you bidding? I’m not a cruel coward like Joffrey.”

“How dare you speak ill of your brother? Joffrey was brave and strong. He was a much better king than weak Tommen. As for my bidding, it has always been to you, my children’s benefit.”

“Our benefit,” Myrcella laughed. She pointed to the cat, “that’s Tommen’s sole remaining cat. You killed the other two.”

“I couldn’t bear having the Tyrell’s manipulative gifts in the castle.”

“Considerate gifts,” Myrcella countered. “Tommen loved cats, but he couldn’t have any until Joffrey died. Your sweet eldest son enjoyed tossing cats to be torn apart by dogs, and he sliced open a pregnant cat once. How did you response? You prevented the king from disciplining him.”

“I wouldn’t allow any harm to befall my children.”

“Truly?! I recall the practice in the courtyard, where you praised Joffrey for beating Tommen with his wooden sword.”

“Princes have to be strong and cruel at times.”

“No, you and Joffrey relished cruelty. You ordered a servant severely beaten for accidently breaking a vase. We have hundreds of vases. I saw you, mother, while Joffrey hurt someone. There was never a moment of compassion even for poor Sansa. Though, you had several glances of pleasure.”

“You have to be tough and merciless to your enemies.”

“That’s the problem. Your cruelty spread until everyone is your enemy.”

“Everyone is your enemy except family. I love my children.”

“No, everyone isn’t your enemy. You made them your enemy. How many innocent people have you thrown into the black cells to be tortured by the disgraced maester?”

“How do you know that?”

“Tommen may have been weak, but he wasn’t stupid. He wrote me constantly at Dorne. He had nightmares that one day you would have him tossed in the black cells.”

“LIES! He knew that I loved him.”

“How would that be possible? This is the longest conversation that we have ever had. I grew up with a septa and maidservants. I was only in your presence for official meals. I seriously doubt that you know my favorite foods.”

“Pigeon pie, lamb and hard cheese.” From her daughter’s expression, Cersei had gotten them all wrong. “This isn’t important. I have suffered a great many thing for your wellbeing. It has taken time away from my children. You’ll only understand when you’re a mother and queen.”

“A queen,” Myrcella repeated. “That’s first truthful word spoken. The king ruled the Seven Kingdoms. You ruled the Red Keep. You chose the linen, the servants, furniture, food and even the Kingsguards. You decided to spend the most time with Joffrey because he was going to be king. You used sweet words on Joffrey, browbeat Tommen and guilted father to control them. What are you going to do for me?”

“You, ungrateful child,” Cersei slapped her. “I’m your mother. I deserve your respect.”

Myrcella slapped her back, “like you deserve the crown. How many people have been killed or tortured on your orders? How much blood is on your hands?”

“It’s the only way to survive this game.”

“Are you really that blind? Of course, you never saw us or the cost of your actions.” Myrcella walked towards the door and called out, “guards please escort my mother back to her chambers.”

Consequences were of the upmost importance to Myrcella. She stared at the vial of poison. What should she do? What would save her? What would free her?

A great feast was held for the noble lords. No doubt, it was paid for by robbing the peasants. Everyone, who attended wore fake smiles. The fakest was King Aegon. She hated his lying affection towards her. She assumed once she was pregnant. He would switch her baby for his bastard one. He made no pretenses in private to hide that he thought she was an incest monster. Once she bore him three children, Myrcella would meet with an unfortunate accident. She couldn’t stand her mother’s grin much either. Cersei planned to kill Aegon herself if Myrcella didn’t. With him gone, she’ll make herself regent again. She is probably imagining his head being chopped off as she mentioned how much she admired his late father, Prince Rhaegar. Myrcella loathed them both and never wanted to become them.

Myrcella rose from the banquet table. “A toast to my beloved husband.” She stared at Aegon, “the mummer king. Princess Elia adored her children. They nursed at her own breast.” Something Cersei had never done for her. “She would have known if her son was taken from her.” She looked at Varys. “I won’t let an imposter rule the Seven Kingdoms. I’ll stop you.” She glanced at Aegon and her mother. She drank her cup of wine, which she poured the poison into.

“ _Gold shall be their crowns and gold their shrouds._ ”

Cersei considered those words and her daughter’s last words. Myrcella had described her as being blind. Isn’t that how she described her own father? Tywin was obsessed with his own legacy. He really never looked at his own children. If he did look, would that have saved his life? If Cersei had considered her children more, would they still be alive? No, she must have looked at them. Why else would their deaths hurt so much? What could she have done to save them?

To her utter amazement, King Aegon, Lord Connington and Lord Varys entered her bed chambers. She expected them to declare her execution. Both lords seemed abhorrent to the king’s next action. “My lady, you have two choices before you. First, you can return to Casterly Rock. Second, you can stay here as my queen if you swear the Lannister’s forces to my cause.”

She had told Lord Stark, “you either win the game of thrones or you die.” He didn’t choose to play unlike her father Lord Tywin. Lord Stark had a loving family. Her family could never be considered that. She sacrificed everything for power. Now, it was all she had left. “I’ll marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more information, please go to https://aurora-light-blog.tumblr.com/


End file.
